The invention relates to a method for adjusting a wiping angle.
What is demanded of today's windshield wiper systems is that they possess the largest possible wiper field that covers the entire windshield as much as possible. This is achieved in that at least one wiper lever of the windshield wiper system has a park position or a reversal position in the vicinity of the lateral delimitation and that it runs approximately parallel to it. The lateral delimitations of the windshield are formed by so-called A pillars of the vehicle body. Most of the time, the wiper lever fulfills these conditions on the driver's side of the motor vehicle.
Furthermore, longer and longer wiper levers are being used with longer and longer wiper blades. Because of the wiping angle tolerances, this produces very great distances to the A pillar at the reversal position of the wiper lever. In the case of a wiper field definition for a wiper lever with a length of approx. 1000 millimeters and a standard wiping angle tolerance of ±1.5 degrees, this means that, in the most unfavorable case, an unwiped area that is 52 millimeters wide in the area of the A pillar will need to be taken into consideration. This leads to problems in terms of today's visual field requirements.
In the case of windshield wiper systems that are common nowadays, the wiper lever sits with a fastening part on a drive shaft. This is driven by a wiper motor via a driving crank and a ball pivot as well as via a lever mechanism. In addition, in the case of known windshield wiper systems, the ball pivot is embodied as an eccentric ball pivot and mounted on the driving crank. The wiping angle is then measured at the end of the production line. By rotating the eccentric, the effective radius of the driving crank is modified until the wiping angle achieves the required value. Finally, the eccentric ball pivot is secured using a counternut.